


I Got Love

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Black Panther - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, T'Challa - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, F/M, K-Pop - Freeform, Kim taeyeon - Freeform, Partying, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: Reports are boring and you don’t want to get that job done, what better way to skip your responsabilities than a little get together? Especially if your favorite Wakandian was in town.





	I Got Love

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used is called [ I Got Love ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHqy1JsVvIE)

A soft knock made you turn around, and a soft smile spread on your lips when you saw who made their way into your room.

“The team’s having a small get together downstairs, aren’t you coming?” T’Challa asked. “There are some drinks and some nice company there.”

“I’m sorry, I gotta get this report done,” you shrugged with a taint of gloominess in your voice, “but I swear I’ll be there in a minute.”

“I know it’s not going to be a minute,” he chuckled, “so I’ll stay here with you, if you don’t mind.”

“No, not at all,” you smiled widely and went back to the work you had been fully procrastinating for a few hours. “How’s Shuri? I haven’t seen her in a while because you haven’t taken me there.”

“She’s fine,” he vaguely said, “she’s taking care of the tech development of the Dora Milaje and I’m quite impressed, I didn’t know she was so great—I mean, she was always into building things when she was little, I think she learnt how to say engineering before saying mom or dad,” he chuckled. You looked over your shoulder and saw the king attentively looking the pictures you had on your wall; he was most probably searching for one with you, but you hadn’t printed one yet. “Why do I not see myself here?”

“I don’t really like the pictures we have together,” you shrugged, “they don’t seem very natural.”  
He hummed in acknowledgement and kept searching and intruding through your stuff, but he didn’t really find something of interest, so he sat on your bed, as close as possible to you. He loved to watch you concentrated; well, he loved watching you, and you were damn sure that you loved watching him too.

“Oh, fuck it; I can finish this shit tomorrow,” you rolled on your chair away from the desk and turned around. “Wanna take me to the get together?” You smiled widely and offered your hand; kissing the back of it, he helped you up and walked together towards the living room.

You could hear glasses clacking and people laughing incredibly loud; the avengers were quite a loud team, and put together, they really potentiated each other. Steve was the first one who spotted you and gladly received you, but when he saw you holding hands, he frowned in confusion.

“Are you guys making it official?” You and T’Challa looked at each other in nonchalance and then at Steve again. “I mean, you’re holding hands; that must mean something, right?”

“We’re just friends, Captain,” T’Challa said in a very diplomatic manner as he conducted you with the others.

Alcohol was taking its toll in the ones that could get drunk, while the super soldiers and modified specimens only looked in amusement and drank a lot. It was Tony who implanted the idea of playing truth or dare, and although you were not keep, you decided to go along anyway; well, that after seeing Bucky finally making out with Sam, and Tony with Steve; your life was made with just that. You really didn’t need much more from life. T’Challa kept you close the entire evening, even when it was his turn to answer truth or dare.

“So, King T’Challa,” Natasha said in a mischievous voice, “from all the gorgeous women you have here in this very room, who would you pick to marry, fuck and kill?”

“I’d marry (Y/N), because that way I can have her in my bed for more than just a simple fuck,” he said in a deadly serious voice. “Can I fuck (Y/N) too? I mean, sounds like a good deal to me,” he shrugged casually, “and I don’t know, I think I’d kill you, Miss Romanoff.” The redhead’s eyes were opened widely and she looked at you for an answer or reaction to what he just said, but all she could get was a shrug and a proud smile. T’Challa turned his head in your direction and leaned forward to kiss you.

The night went on with funny answers and challenges until Sam called the turn to ask.

“Okay, sweet little (Y/N),” he rubbed his hands as if he had a devilish plan in mind. “I dare you to give our Wakandian cat friend a lap dance,” Sam cocked an eyebrow.

It’s not like you didn’t want to do it, but truth was that T’Challa was a complicated character. You two had become close since you went with Natasha to that UN reunion about the Sokovia accords, unfortunately things had gone pretty badly since then, but as you remained neutral to both teams, it was great for him to have someone who hadn’t taken a side. He found in you a great friend and a great lover, but an official one. It was strange, you two acted like lovers and to everyone’s eyes you were, but you both knew that you were just friends.

You glanced quickly at him, trying to find some composure in the king’s expression, but all you found was an amused laugh. He was going to enjoy a lot of this and you could tell by the shit eating grin on his face that was not going to do anything to stop you from rubbing what your momma gave you on his super royal body.

“Okay,” you conceded, “but I’ll pick the song,” Sam shrugged carelessly. “Oh, and I’m also gonna need the couch. T’Challa, baby,” you lavishly licked your lips, “you’re in for a treat,” he smiled widely and leaned back onto the couch; he made a beckoning sign at you, as if he was saying ‘come and get me’, and boy, you were going to get that man.

You searched in Stark’s Spotify for the one song you’d been playing in repeat for the past few weeks, you were quite new in the k-pop world, and you listened to what people called “the classics”, and among those you found a solo artist whose voice was very soothing and moving. Taeyeon, she was kind of a veteran in the k-pop industry, and she had released her first full album in early 2017, and her song “I Got Love” was stuck in your head.

A slow cabaret-ish came from the speakers and your body was taken over by the rhythm. A synthetic drum conducted your steps and a distorted guitar in the back gave you the cues to move your hips. You mouthed each word perfectly, as you had been singing in your room a hundred times. You ran your hands along your sides, paying special attention to your curves. For most of the verse and the pre-chorus you kept your eyes closed, but thanks to your enhanced senses, you could feel T’Challa’s erratic heartbeat when you walked closer and straddled his lap when the chorus hit.

> _ja malhae bwa Want you baby, want you baby_  
>  _uju gateun ni aneuro Need you closer_  
>  _Need you closer ppajeodeulmyeon_

You rolled your hips in painful parsimony, making sure that you’d hit the right spots just lightly enough to make him beg for more of you, later in the night. You played with the hem of your loose top, pulling it up enough to show a lacy bra that, although pretty, you didn’t wear it for any other person than yourself.

> _daltteun hansumdo nabukkin nado_  
>  _chwihan deut kkumeul hemae neoreul hemae_  
>  _mideojini_

You moaned quietly and right to his hear when his strong hands grabbed your hips and sunk them on his. You could feel your own skin burn with his ardent touch; it could’ve been the beer and the shots doing the job, but you could’ve sworn that in all the times you’d been together, T’Challa had never shown such reaction to you. He didn’t just want you, he desired every single bit of your skin. Pulling away from his just enough to have elbow room, you peeled off the shirt that was apparently interfering with the touching; you hung it on his shoulder and got up again, swaying your hips and your hair as you made him suffer just a bit more.

> _nunape jonjae neon sara umjigineunde_  
>  _ogame chwihae neol deo algo shipeo_

You made a beckoning sign to him and he happily complied; he would’ve indulged you with any little order you’d given him, even if meant to jump from the edge of the tower. You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders, rubbing yourself against what you knew was a growing bulgy.

“God,” you sighed to his hear, making sure that no one would hear you, “you look so fucking hot right now…” you moaned breathily when a hand groped your ass cheek. “I want you to do me, baby.”

You melted your mouth with his in a hot kiss. Your mouth was completely open for him, eager to taste the need from his lips, and to feed the ravishing hunger for you and your body. You nipped at his bottom lip and pulled it enough to cause cheerings and jeers of approval from the rest of the Avengers. You pushed him gently towards the sofa and got on your knees.

> _jeonbu muneojige da noga beorige_  
>  _teomunieopshi michige hae_

You dove with your chest onto the cold tiles of the living room and slid towards his legs, showing your gorgeously trained ass in all its glory in the process. You looked at him from under your lashes and if you could really concentrate only on him, you would hear clearly how his jaw clenched and how his breath got caught on his throat each time you moved towards him.

> _Come and turn me on_  
>  _You don’t stop that fire_

Back again on your knees, you supported yourself on his thighs and helped yourself up, arching your chest towards his boy, you grazed the tightness of his jeans with your breasts and then up again.

> _Cause I got love, I got love, I got love_

When you were on an even level with him, he cupped your head with both hands, it was not exactly rough, but you could feel how possessive he felt towards you now. He made you look right at him and you were there, panting and wishing the night would end soon to take the king upstairs and make yourself a queen.

The song ended, and just as someone flicks a switch, you regained your own self and bowed to your amazed audience. T’Challa refused to hand you your shirt, claiming it as a souvenir and offering his hot body and another bottle of beer in return; it was a deal you couldn’t refuse. He lovingly kissed the top of your head, and as he snaked one arm behind your shoulder, you intertwined his hand with yours and kissed it, while the other cupped the side of his face that didn’t touch your hair. He looked at you in bliss and you just smiled and leaned your head on his shoulder. You moved your legs over his, to make it look like he was cradling you.

Natasha quickly glanced at you, and with her best spy abilities, she took the most perfect picture of you two. Although you were half naked, it was still a flawless shot.

Whether you would advance things later on was still unknown, but you knew that things would remain the same between you two. Loving each other in a free, label-less way was all you needed from the king.


End file.
